1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic backlight technology, and more particular to a dynamic backlight adjustment method of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device has characteristics of a long life, energy saving, low operating voltage, high color rendering index, low temperature operation, fast response, environmental protection and so on. Therefore, the LCD device has generally been applied in various electronic devices (for example, LCD TV or computer). However, a display screen of the LCD device is a passive light emitting device which cannot emit light by itself, so that a backlight source must be disposed to uniformly illuminate the entire screen from the rear surface.
Because the bright and dark degrees for different images displayed on the display screen are different, the bright and dark degrees for different areas of the same image are also different, and the sense of human eye for the bright and dark degrees, that is a brightness, is very sensitive, if displaying an image by the same backlight brightness, the brightness of the image displayed on the display screen will not change significantly. The contrast ratio of the image is lower.
A dynamic backlight technology (local dimming) is used to control a backlight source corresponding to a dark area of the display screen to be turned off, and to control a backlight source corresponding to a bright area of the display screen to be turned on in order to decrease the affection of the contrast ratio caused by a light leakage problem so as to increase the contrast ratio of the displayed image.
However, in the conventional dynamic backlight adjustment method for the display screen, in the adjustment process, the smoothness is not good and the transition of bright and dark of the displayed image is not natural.